Effects of Invasion
by Duke9295
Summary: Just after the ending of Mortal Kombat 9, several powers were at play to make themselves stronger. During this time, the fallen heroes are revived, all but one. They were revived with someone else in their body. In a bid of apology, the heroes goes to this strangers lands. They teach the new heroes to be defenders. But is it enough? Even after a great evil returns. AU, SPOILER, &
1. Chapter 1

In the great halls of outworld, the warriors of Outworld, Baraka (In MK9 Alternate Outfit), Goro, Kintaro, Reptile (In MK9 Alternate Outfit), Cyrax, Sektor, Mileena, Ermac, Kano, Sheeva, and Rain are in an argument.

Rain started it when he says, "Since Shao Kahn was foolish and decided to disobey the Elder Gods, I think it's time for a new ruler. I nominate myself." Baraka says, "Hah! You leading outworld!? You're Edenian and you chose not to intervene until after the war was lost! You are not worthy! Princess Mileena is!"

Reptile only says, "Rawrr!" Then Sektor says, "Although Mileena is technically Shao Kahn's daughter, she was a creation of Shang Tsung." Kano then says, "Yeah, and we all watched him get vaporized by Shao Kahn to power up his wife."

Cyrax then says, "Another possibly would be Quan Chi and Shinnok...Where are they now?" Sheeva then says, "The two are in Earthrealm trying to conquer it. Once they are done with that realm, they may try to conquer Outworld."

Goro then says, "You forget, Sheeva, we are Shokan. And we will defend this world from any upstart." Ermac then says, "But what of Upstarts within Outworld? We can sense that the general known as Kotal Kahn is amassing an army to usurp. He will surely kill us for being rivals to the throne."

Kintaro then says, "Then I will burn each and every person who thinks they can outdo Shao Kahn!" Mileena then finally speaks, "So why don't we bring Shao Kahn back?" Every looks at the woman.

She says, "I come from the Flesh Pits. I have seen everything that Shang Tsung has created in there. I saw Ermac be created when I was barely able to talk. I also saw him create a sister for me and Kitana. A woman made from the blood of fallen enemies, I am sure that if she and Ermac worked together, then Skarlet will bring back the Emperor, ending all upstarts."

Baraka then says, "But Shao Kahn is the personal prisoner of the Elder Gods. Even with this plan, it would take an eternity to free him from them." Mileena then says, "So then revive some aid: Shang Tsung and Noob Saibot. Shang Tsung will use his abilities as a sorcerer to quicken the time. And Noob Saibot will bolster our ranks against the upstarts before father can be resurrected."

And Rain says, "And if that's not enough?" Mileena then says, "Then I will go to the Elder Gods and offer to them something they can't refuse." And Kano says, "And what would that be, sweet cheeks?" And she says, "Peace of Mind." And Kintaro says, "Peace of Mind?"

And she says, "We simply make it to where father cannot do anything that will threaten them and they will be fine." Sektor says, "And what will not threaten them?" And she says, "They simply forbid him from merging Outworld with possibly the Netherrealm, Chaosrealm, Orderrealm, Edenia, and Earthrealm. That way no one will ever challenge them."

Ermac says, "But Edenia is apart of Outworld." She then says, "A small price to pay to resurrect an emperor. Now will someone fetch my hidden sister from the flesh pits?" Rain then says, "You expect us to be ordered by you? Do you realize how small of a chance we have against someone like Shinnok or Kotal Kahn? You cannot resurrect Shao Kahn fast enough."

He then leaves. Sheeva then says, "And where are you going?" And he says, "Far away. Where nobody will try to stab me in the torso, neck, or head." A portal then opened and he was gone. Cyrax then says, "An analysis says that the factions aiming for rule of Outworld is us, Shinnok and Quan Chi, Rain, and Kotal Kahn."

Kano then says, "It's a shame. I was starting to like Rain the Cry Baby." Mileena then says, "Father is waiting to be resurrected. Now who wants to fetch Skarlet?" Reptile then roars, and she says, "I'll take that as an I Will Lady Mileena. Now go to the flesh pits!"

Reptile is wandering through the Living Forest. As he nears the Flesh Pits, a strange man appears. Reptile recognizes it as Kotal Kahn himself. He says, "Ah, a Saurian. Rare in these parts. How would like to serve me?"

Reptile spits on the ground, to communicate to him he declines. They both then fight. They trade punches and kicks. Reptile uses his acid spray attack to get some distance between him and Kotal Kahn.

The man then says, "Very impressive. You will serve me well in the future." He then places a scroll on the ground and leaves. He says, "This is a parting gift. Think of me when you read it." He then leaves.

Reptile decides to read it later and eventually arrives to the Flesh Pits. He finds the red clad woman, Skarlet, quite easily. She was just a corridor away from where Mileena was found by Kitana, and from where Kabal was remade.

He awakens her and shows to her the scroll that Mileena gave to him to give to her as a message. The message details Mileena's plan and what part Skarlet plays in it. She then stands next to Reptile and stares at him with a glare.

Reptile realizes that she accepts the offer and they return to the throne room. While Mileena and Skarlet talk to one another, Reptile goes off on his own to read the scroll Kotal Kahn gave to him. He finds it shocking.

It is a scroll detailing a way for Kotal Kahn to rule and in exchange, Reptile will have his people restored to former glory with the Shokan and Centaurians hunted for serving Shao Kahn, and he offers Reptile the position of chief inquisitor.

This is tempting, but for now, Reptile has to keep his hand out of any conflicts. He then headbutts a wall hard enough to fall asleep so as not to be sent on another errand. Back to Mileena.

"And that is my plan, Skarlet. Any questions?" She says, "Yes. Using my blood capabilities and Ermac's soul technique, I can resurrect Noob Saibot easily. It is Shang Tsung that will be the problem."

Mileena says, "And how so?" She then says, "While he is made up of hundreds if not thousands of souls, he still needs his original soul to exist. And the last time I checked, it was locked away with Sindel's body."

Mileena then said, "But the body was vaporized." Skarlet then says, "Yes. But Sindel still exists. She is fighting for Shinnok and Quan Chi in Earthrealm, defending her new master. Send Ermac there, and he can extract Shang Tsung's soul without her noticing."

Mileena then says, "Very well. While you work to resurrect Noob Saibot, I will send Ermac to find Sindel." A portal opens to Earthrealm, which Ermac then goes through. He finds himself in a wasteland city, much like the one he was in during the invasion.

Ermac found Sindel quite easily. But a strange feeling came over him, not one he was used to. It was feeling of seeing a family member for the first time since a tragedy. It was the feeling of finding lost love. It was so many emotions.

Then a tear ran out of one of his eyes, and then said, "Sindel, my love." He got out of the stupor and didn't bother to think of what he just did. He then raises an arm and took Shang Tsung's soul without being noticed.

He quickly returned to Outworld and together with Skarlet, resurrected Shang Tsung and Noob Saibot. He is a very old man now, barely having enough souls to keep him youthful. But he goes to Mileena and says, "Princess Mileena, I thank you for resurrecting me."

She then says, "Oh I don't except the thanks, not until you, Ermac, and Noob Saibot resurrect my father." He then says, "But my lady, even if I am at full power, it would take the 3 of us 500 years."

She then says, "Well I guess it's time to play the peace of mind." She then opens a portal to the realm of the elder gods. But she whispers to Baraka, "If Shang Tsung tries anything to challenge us...Slit his throat where he stands." Baraka says, "Yes my lady."


	2. Chapter 2

Mileena arrived at the gathering of the Elder Gods. The transparent beings said in unison, "Mileena. What is it that you seek?" And she says, "I have come to request the freedom of Shao Kahn's soul."

They then said, "If we did that, then Shao Kahn's soul would be taken by mortals such as Quan Chi or your servant Ermac. He would then be resurrected after that." Suddenly, Raiden appears. He says, "I heard everything, and don't think about doing it girl. Me and my companions have already sealed away Shinnok in an amulet. If you try this, then your father will be imprisoned once again."

Mileena then says, "But I have an offer in exchange." And the Elder Gods say, "What is the offer?" And she says, "I will have two warriors of my choosing slay Quan Chi. Since he is the current ruler of the Netherrealm, the line of succession would go to the victor. If I told you that the victors would be willing to give me ownership of the fallen hero souls, I will willingly give them to Raiden in exchange for my father's soul. Also, once my father is resurrected, you can ban him and his loyal soldiers access to any realm that possesses a Kamidogu."

Raiden is surprised by this and says, "The Kamidogu!?" And she says, "Yes, if Shao Kahn cannot have access to a realm that has these powerful artifacts, then he will not get any stronger. That includes Edenia, which will be relinquished to the Edenians that live there. Kitana will be their queen and we never have to meet unless in a lesser realm."

Raiden then says, "I want to add something. Those forced against something that they believe in, such as Sindel and the cyber initiative of the Lin Kuei, be returned their free will. If they still wish to serve their masters, then they can. People like Sub Zero and Sindel are to have their freedom back."

And the Elder Gods said, "Very well. Mileena, name your 2 champions." And Mileena says, "Noob Saibot and Scorpion." The Elder Gods then sent out the message to the two warriors. The two appeared out of nowhere.

They both took in their surroundings, and then Scorpion said, "Where the hell am I? And why is this murderer next to me?" And Noob Saibot said, "You're not too innocent either." Mileena says, "Gentlemen, you have been summoned by the Elder Gods for a simple task: Kill Quan Chi."

While Noob Saibot said, "About time for that weasel to die." But Scorpion says, "Why would I kill my master?" Then Mileena says, "Because he was the Sub Zero that killed your family and clan."

Scorpion then yelled at the top of his lungs and went off to his former master, with Noob Saibot behind him. Raiden then says, "Is what you told Scorpion true?" And she says, "I have no reason to lie. And besides, they would tell if I was."

Raiden then realized why Mileena wanted two warriors. Because both would gain ownership of half of the Netherrealm. He also knew Scorpion had no plans with the Netherrealm, so he'd give it away to the first person asking for it.

That first person would be Noob Saibot, a loyal servant of Shao Kahn. Raiden then said, "Did you just give the Netherrealm to your father when he returns?" And she says, "Probably half of it. Maybe more."

Suddenly, Noob Saibot and Scorpion returned, Scorpion holding a charred skull, while Noob Saibot holds a black ooze covered heart. Scorpion says, "We are the new rulers of the Netherrealm. Noob Saibot may do what he wishes, but I will use the powers of the Netherrealm to help you Mileena only 3 times. If you need me, just say the word Jigoku Sasori, I will arrive and I expect a request."

Mileena says, "Jigoku Sasori. I want ownership of the souls of Earthrealm heroes that died since Liu Kang's victory of Shang Tsung." He says, "Done. Now you have 2 more wishes." He gives to her the green glowing orbs and teleports away.

She then says, "Noob Saibot, would you please take the soul of Shao Kahn and bring it to Outworld, father expects to be brought back." He nods and gets the red soul of Shao Kahn and brings back to Outworld. Mileena then hands the souls to Raiden. As she is about to leave, Raiden says, "I will visit Outworld in 2 days, if Shao Kahn tries anything, I will know of it and will report to the Elder Gods." She then leaves while Raiden takes the souls back to Earthrealm.

Back in Outworld, Noob Saibot has returned with the soul of Shao Kahn. He says, "Shang Tsung. Skarlet. Ermac. I have brought to you the soul of Shao Kahn. Do what is necessary." Shang Tsung, Ermac, and Skarlet quickly got to work.

Most of the people present didn't pay attention, mostly awaiting for the army that has been growing outside to attack them. Eventually, Ermac said, "It is done." Everyone turned around, with Sektor saying, "I don't see Shao Kahn."

Skarlet then says, "Not directly." Baraka then says, "Lady Skarlet. What do you mean?" And she says, "Because Shao Kahn soul being imprisoned by the Elder Gods, they put several restrictions on him to not have a physical body, but we found a way."

Kano then says, "And what would that be red?" And she says, "This." Suddenly, she collapses and starts to throw up violently. Then she got onto her back and something frightened the monsters: Her stomach grew.

Ermac calmly said, "We decided to have Shao Kahn be reborn in the world. He will gestate for 12 hours, be born in 3 hours, and will be full grown in 24 hours." Skarlet continued her grunts of pain for the 12 hours.

Meanwhile, the army builds to a massive size. Then Sheeva asked an important question, "Where is Reptile?" Everyone went to look for him and they eventually found him in the room with the Outworld Messenger Birds.

He had hung himself up on the ceiling. Ermac looked to him and said, "He is dead." Shang Tsung then said, "Noob Saibot, Ermac, take his soul and understand why he committed suicide." The two men did just that and told a hard truth.

Ermac said, "We have found out why. When Reptile was off to retrieve Skarlet, he met Kotal Kahn himself. He gave to him a scroll that when he opened it, it read that they would save his species."

Noob Saibot then continued, "He didn't want to have to choose sides too soon, so he knocked himself unconscious until nobody found him. And he finally made a choice. He wrote to Rain and Kotal Kahn that Mileena was gone and that the time to attack was now."

Ermac then finished, "Guilt ridden by this action, he chose to end his life to keep his honor." They then looked behind the body and found the scroll. Shang Tsung said, "Is this the scroll?" And Noob Saibot said, "Yes."

Shang Tsung took it and started to read it. The army of Rain and Kotal Kahn then attacked. For the next several hours, Shokan loyalists, Tarkatan loyalists, Lin Kuei loyalists, and Black Dragon loyalists fight to defend Skarlet.

After a whole day, most of both factions soldiers have lost their lives. Kintaro lost his life protecting Shao Kahn reborn. But it all paid off, for Shao Kahn returned to the world. The sole surviving Black Dragon alongside Kano is Tremor.

All of Kotal Kahn's and Rains army is destroyed after this. Rain was captured to be publicly executed alongside some of Kotal Kahn's lead followers. But a portal was found to be open, and Kotal Kahn and Shang Tsung were the ones to enter it.

Shao Kahn then says, "That traitor won't go far. The only places he can go to that is remotely safe is Earthrealm. I want my finest warriors to go there and kill that traitor and upstart right away."

But then, Mileena said, "Father, we can't go there anymore." And Shao Kahn says, "And why not?" Mileena then says, "In order for you to be properly resurrected, I had to show to them you weren't a threat anymore." And he says, "What the hell did you do child?"


	3. Chapter 3

On Earthrealm, Raiden has gone to the Himalayan mountains to meet with an old friend. He is the wind god Fujin. When Raiden arrives, Fujin says, "Ah, Raiden. What can I do for you?" And Raiden says, "I know that this isn't fair for you after helping us save the realm, but I need your aide."

And Fujin says, "What do you need?" And Raiden shows the hero souls and says, "These are the souls of all the heroes who fell to Shao Kahn and were made puppets of Shinnok. I need your help in making them new bodies."

And Fujin says, "So go find their regular bodies." And Raiden says, "It has been too long, their bodies are decomposing as we speak. Two of them even had their molecules vaporized. Another two were forcibly made into cyborgs. And another had such bad burns that I don't think he'd even be able to defend the realm ever again."

And Fujin says, "What we need are golems. We will need to go to Orderrealm for that." They then leave and don't return until days later.

They appear before Kenshi, Sonya Blade, and Johnny Cage in the city. Fujin says, "My friends, we have saved the fallen." And suddenly, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, the redeemed Sindel, Kitana, Jade, Nightwolf, Smoke, Jax, Stryker, Kabal, and human Cyrax and Sub Zero.

After everyone got reaquainted with each other, Raiden then goes to Liu Kang and says, "For our last time together, I apologize for killing you." And Liu Kang says, "I should apologize, I was mourning and wasn't listening to anything you said."

Sindel then said, "I believe I owe all of you an apology for my actions. I was under the control of Shao Kahn at the time and I should have figured out how to dispel the mind control." Slowly, everyone forgave her.

Cyrax and Sub Zero are the most happy, with them each laughing and saying, "I'm human again!" Over and over again. But there was something different about one person in the group, they don't know anyone.

Jade then says in a recognized voice, "Who the heck are you people?" Raiden then says, "Strange, memory loss shouldn't be possible." Kitana then goes to her and says, "Jade. It's me, Kitana." And Jade says, "Jade? My name is Kushina. Kushina Uzumaki."

* * *

In the outskirts of the city, Kotal Kahn and Shang Tsung are working on opening the portal to Outworld, but nothing is happening. Kotal Kahn says, "Sorcerer, what have you done?" And Shang Tsung says, "I didn't do anything."

Then Kenshi appears from nowhere. He then says, "You each made three mistakes. One, you teleported outside of the city destroyed by Shao Kahn. Two, you kept trying to open portals outside of said city to wherever you want. And three, you got caught on my patrol shift."

Kotal Kahn decided to go wherever the portal lead him, but he left Shang Tsung to his fate. Shang Tsung managed to get in the first several punches, but Kenshi proved to be a superior fighter in hand to hand combat and with his magical blade.

Shang Tsung then fired off a flaming skull, but Kenshi swatted it away and slashed off one of Shang Tsung's arms. Blood spurted out of the wound and then several souls started to exit from the gaping wound.

Kenshi then stabbed the whining old man in the chest and more souls started to pour out of the sorcerer's slowly rotting corpse. Kenshi then felt at peace after getting his vengeance. He then returns to base to tell the story of a lifetime as Shang Tsung dies.

* * *

"You did what!?" He is holding Mileena by her throat in his massive arms with the most angry face anyone has ever seen. She makes several whining noises, which makes Baraka say, "My lord emperor, she cannot speak while you are choking her like that."

Shao Kahn drops Mileena like a rag doll, turns to Baraka and then uses his hammer to smack him right across the throne room towards a stone pillar. The action would break his back if he were human.

He then says, "Mileena, explain to me how you managed to resurrect me?" She then says, "I had warriors Noob Saibot and Scorpion slay the treacherous Quan Chi in order for them to become rulers of the Netherrealm, split 50-50."

Shao Kahn says, "Continue." And she says, "In exchange, either one of them would give me ownership of the souls of those that fell during the Mortal Kombat tournament in Outworld and during the invasion of Earthrealm."

He then says, "Go on." And she says, "I also told them that they could ban you from going to one of the five universes that possesses a Kamidogu, not even Mortal Kombat would allow you to go near it."

Shao Kahn says, "So you denied me more power and actually stripped me of my queen, your mother, and the entirety of Edenia. Do you realize what you have done!? You doomed me to be a stagnant being, never to rule the entire universe!"

Mileena then said, "But I got you the Netherrealm through Noob Saibot father-" He then says, "I am no longer your father! Even if you got me half of the Netherrealm it still doesn't make up for this betrayal! I hereby exile you from Outworld! You are no longer apart of this empire!"

Mileena is broken down to tears, then Ermac says, "Lord Emperor, we will escort Mileena out of Outworld." Shao Kahn says, "Why bother! Let her rot for all I care!" Ermac takes her to the Wastelands of Outworld.

Ermac says, in a singular voice, "Mileena, you are now free to go the Earthrealm. Go, find Kitana and Sindel, explain to them what happened. I will come to help you soon." Mileena then said, "Ermac, what got into you?" And Ermac then says, "For now, I am King Jerrod."

* * *

After the family falling out, Tremor goes to Kano and says, "Commander, don't you think that Shao Kahn is being a little too harsh to Mileena?" And Kano says, "Why should I think that? Tooth pick got what was coming from Shao Kahn."

Shao Kahn sat on his throne. He said, "Baraka, I want those upstarts that tried to invade the castle be publicly executed at the arena by your blade at sun up." Baraka took this order, but limped away from his back injury.

Shao Kahn then says, "Goro, Sheeva, I want tournaments to be held within Outworld to see who can invade some lesser universes and get us some more people." The Shokan took the order and did the shokahn equivalent of a bow.

He then says, "Kano, Tremor, I want you to return to earth, since you are humans from earthrealm, and recruit some more members of the Black Dragon." Kano says, "Aight!" and then heads off with Tremor through the Portal.

Shao Kahn continues, "Sektor, I promote you to Lin Kuei commander and I want you to start recruiting people, forcibly if necessary." Sektor takes this command and teleports away. He then looks over at Skarlet and says, "Skarlet, you are now the princess. Call me father from now on."

He continues, "Noob Saibot, I want an army of undead ready to start invading other realms. Start with Scorpions Shira whatever clan as the Vanguard." Noob accepts the request and returns to his new home.

But then, a woman enters and bows. She says, "Lord Emperor, while most of my people were given the choice to leave. I have decided to stay to serve you wholey and completely." Shao Kahn says, "And your name?" And she says, "Tanya of Edenia."


	4. Chapter 4

Raiden has teleported to a meeting with the Elder gods with Fujin, Jade/"Kushina" and Sindel. The woman says, "Where are we?" And Sindel says, "Kushina, we are in the presence of the Elder Gods, the ruler of the realms."

The Elder Gods say, "God Raiden. God Fujin. Why have you come to us? Has Shao Kahn ignored the law emplaced on him?" And Raiden says, "No. When we resurrected our warriors, a woman none of us has never met awoke in the Edenian Jade's body."

The Elder Gods say, "Tell us your name child and tell us of where you come from." The woman says, "My name is Kushina Uzumaki and I come from Konohagakure." The Elder Gods say, "That is not the name of a realm, but we can find where you are from."

After what seemed like hours, the Elder Gods said, "You are from one of the four Shinjurealms." Fujin says, "The four Shinjurealms? I've never heard of them." The Elder Gods say, "They are very much like Earthrealm, with humans inhabiting it. But it is different."

Sindel says, "How so?" They say, "The four Shinjurealms are the exact same as each other, unlike other realms, but each has a difference in flow of time. There is one universe where none can enter." (A/N: This impossible to enter realm is the Naruto Canon Realm.)

Raiden then says, "Kushina, if you can tell us the last thing you remember, then we might be able to bring you back there." Kushina then says, "The last thing I remember is my husband and I dying to protect our son from a demon."

Fujin then says, "So that means that we will have to go to the realm with the slowest time dilation. She might be able to see her son again." Kushina then just gets excited and says, "Well let's go! I wanna see my son, ya know!" Everyone just looks on confused and teleport back.

Raiden and the others return to the group and tells them of what to do. As they decide on what to do, suddenly a portal opens up. What falls out shocks everyone. It is Mileena. Everyone take up a fighting stance, but stop when they hear her cry.

Fujin, not having had much contact with her as the others, decides to say, "Why do you cry, child?" And she says, "I gave him his life back...But he wasn't grateful because of what Outworld sacrificed for it. I'm banished!"

Raiden then says, "How could you come here? I thought that anyone from Outworld wasn't allowed to come here?" Kitana then says, "She's half Edenian. She must've used that genetic part of her to come here."

Mileena then said, "Actually, Ermac escorted me through the wasteland...Ermac helped me. He told me to find Sindel and Kitana." Liu Kang then says, "Why would he do that?" And She says, "He didn't. He said to call him King Jerrod for now."

Johnny then says, "Who's King Jerrod?" Kitana says, "A man dead for millennia. He is my father, my mother's husband, and King of Edenia." Sindel then says, "That is impossible! Shao Kahn made me watch him destroy his soul."

Raiden then says, "Only a few have the power to destroy souls. Shao Kahn was never one of them. It might have been possible that he simply had Shang Tsung use him to create Ermac." Jax then says, "So we might have a friend on the inside?"

Mileena then says, "It wouldn't matter. Shao Kahn would have us all killed if we tried a rescue party." Kushina then says, "What about the Mortal Kombat fights?" Raiden then says, "Shao Kahn cannot fight us, Ermac wouldn't be able to come near us."

Sub Zero then says, "Shao Kahn is, but my brother isn't." Everyone looks to him confused. He says, "Noob Saibot is my brother, Bi Han, reborn." Everyone is shocked, but Smoke then regains composure and says, "So we have a Mortal Kombat match for Ermac's loyalty."

Nightwolf says, "That might work, but we cannot say it like that. They'd find out the truth and destroy King Jerrod. I say we split into groups of two, one group to serve in this Mortal Kombat while another takes Lady Kushina home."

(A/N: from now on, the heroes and villains will now wear their costumes from Mortal Kombat X. If they have not appeared yet, then they will be wearing the costumes they had on in Mortal Kombat 9's Story Mode.)

The group to serve in the Mortal Kombat tournament is Johnny Cage, Kenshi, Liu Kang, Night Wolf, Smoke, Fujin, Sub Zero, and Kabal. The second group to take Kushina home will be Sonya Blade, Raiden, Kung Lao, Sindel, Kitana, Jax, Cyrax, and Stryker.

Fujin will be bringing with him Mileena to keep an eye on her. They enter the Netherrealm with all of Shao Kahn's loyal warriors there, alongside Ermac. When they arrive, Noob Saibot says, "And what do I owe the god of wind and his pathetic earthrealm warriors."

Sub Zero says, "We request Mortal Kombat. A warrior from your realm that we choose will fight against a warrior from our realm that you will choose. The winner decides the losers fate." Noob Saibot says, "I think there should be another prize...How about the medallion containing Shinnok?"

Night Wolf says, "We accept these terms. Our choice will be Ermac." Noob Saibot says, "Then I suggest…Kabal." The two step forward. Ermac says, "We will defeat you." But Kabal says, "Let's see if you can keep up."

"Begin!" Noob Saibot says. Ermac throws a couple of punches and kicks quite quickly. But then, Kabal dodges one punch and runs quickly behind Ermac and hits him with his hook blades. Kabal uses these blades to throw Ermac far.

Kabal then says, "Come on your majesty, your family awaits." Ermac then returns to Jerrod's voice and says, "So you know who I am." And he says, "Mileena told us everything." Jerrod says, "So what will you do if I lose?"

Kabal says, "We will let you join us. Plain and simple." Jerrod then says, "So punch me in the face the hardest you can, and don't hold back." Kabal runs at top speed and does just that. Noob Saibot then says, "The winner is...Kabal. You may do what you want with Ermac."

Kabal then helps up Ermac and says, "Come on, man." Everyone then returns home, but Sub Zero says, "Brother, why do you serve Shao Kahn? You are the ruler of the Netherrealm, he is the ruler of Outworld. You are not bound to him anymore." (A/N: Main Villains=Shao Kahn-Noob Saibot-Several Naruto Antagonists.)

Elsewhere, in Konoha, just a few days after Lady Tsunade has become Hokage, but before Sasuke's fall into darkness, there was a lightning storm without clouds. When the lightning ends, nine strange people are standing in the center of the village.

One of the people with an odd hat says, "I seek an audience with the one called Hokage." Tsunade goes up to them and says, "That would be me." The man says, "I am Raiden, the god of thunder from another realm. A member of this village found their way to my realm by mistake."

After some time, Tsunade says, "So allow me to get this straight, you were allowed to resurrect your fallen friends by your Elder Gods, but somehow you resurrected Kushina instead. I believe you."

Jax says, "You believe us? That was easy." Tsunade says, "In our world, one man created the moon with a thought, there was an ancient clan that could use their own bones as weapons, and my grandfather fought a nine tailed demon with trees grown from his body."

Kung Lao then says, "So, should we take Kushina to see her son now?" And Tsunade says, "You may. But I should warn you, her son wasn't even given a name or face to imagine for his parents. He may not accept that his mother is trapped in another woman's body."

Sonya then says, "But what will you do about Shao Kahn? He can't invade our worlds, but he can invade your world." Raiden says, "Then I offer an alliance to you, Tsunade the Fifth Hokage." Tsunade's aide, Shizune says, "What would we call it?" Jax says, "The RDA. The Realm Defense Agency. We fight to defend realms that can't be defended from Shao Kahn."


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Brief overview of the four Shinju realms: Shinju Realm 1, or SR1, is the youngest realm, just taking place a little after Tsunade became the 5th Hokage. Shinju Realm 2, or SR2, is the second to oldest realm, taking place just before Pain's invasion of Konoha. Shinju Realm 3, or SR3, is in between SR1 and SR2, taking place before the timeskip ended. And finally Shinju Realm 4, or SR4, is basically Naruto Canon, and had an ancient barrier designed that keeps outsiders from entering.)

In Shinju Realm 3, or SR3, a strange portal appears in the outskirts of Konoha. The Tsunade of this realm sends a group of ANBU to investigate. What they found was Baraka, Goro, Sektor, Kano, Noob Saibot, Skarlet, Tanya, Tremor, and Sheeva.

Noob Saibot says, "My name is Noob Saibot, I am from another realm. I wish to discuss a tournament with your leader." Eventually, Tsunade arrives and Noob Saibot says, "I am here to declare Mortal Kombat."

Tsunade says, "And what is Mortal Kombat?" And Noob Saibot says, "It is a tournament for you to send your best warriors into a single elimination martial arts tournament. If you lose, we absorb your realm into our own, but if you win, you will never see us again."

Tsunade says, "The rest of the world needs time to decide an answer." Noob Saibot then says, "I'm sorry, but once it is declared, you cannot say no." Tsunade then says, "Very well." She then takes them to the arena where the chunin exam was held.

The entire village enters the stadium audience area. Tsunade sent messenger birds to the other villages to see if any would come. Tsunade had a feeling that this Noob Saibot would be impatient and start it anyway.

The first chosen opponent is Reptile, revived by Noob Saibot to serve him. Tsunade decides to enter Neji Hyuuga to fight the monster. When the match begins, Reptile turns invisible. When Neji notices subtle movement in the surrounding area, and uses Rotation.

When Reptile reappears, Neji uses 8 Trigrams 64 Palms and makes Reptile's entire body go numb. He collapses after this. Noob Saibot then says, "Finish him!" Everyone looked at him in shock.

Tsunade now realised what she had gotten the entire realm into. Neji just walks away, leaving Reptile to disappear. Noob Saibot then says, "Neji Hyuuga! You're next opponent will be Shang Tsung!"

The nightmarish creature appeared out of nowhere. The creature then shapeshifts into a lookalike of Neji. It used Neji's 8 Trigram 64 Palm attack on Neji, and then returns to his previous form, and uses a flaming skull to burn him.

He then goes and absorbs his soul into himself. He then says, "Give to me another challenge!" And then, Asuma Sarutobi steps forward. The monster made itself look like him and they both pulled out their chakra blades.

This leads to an extremely long knife fight. But Asuma wins when Shang Tsung tries to use the flaming skull attack again. Asuma quickly used the Ash Pile Burning attack. He then leaves as Shang Tsung returns to the Netherrealm.

The next opponent is Baraka. Asuma prepared to use the Ash Pile Burning attack again. But Barak knew to get some distance away, then once the attack ends, he stabs Asuma in the throat with his tarkatan blades.

Noob Saibot says, "Tsunade, make your next choice." She then says, "Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru just quickly uses his shadow technique on Baraka, and then makes him beat himself up until he loses.

Having enough, Noob Saibot decides, "Send in Goro." And at the end of the day, the entire realm has lost to the Netherrealm. Noob Saibot then ashamedly kneels to Shao Kahn and says, "My lord emperor, the realm I claim today is now yours. You may invade."

As the invasion goes off, Kano is meeting with some associates to enhance his cybernetics. Noob Saibot uses the souls of the nine jinchuuriki to create the monster Erjin. Two other Ermac creatures were made with the souls of men and women: Domac and Tremac.

Root joins Outworld willingly and is added to the ranks. Otogakure and the Akatsuki join them as well. Shao Kan also revives Shang Tsung properly. He says, "You will create for me an army of the Saurian race, I cannot allow Noob Saibot to have the only one in existence."

Shang Tsung then says, "Do you not trust him?" And he says, "He rules half of the Netherrealm, I have a right to be suspicious. Also, take the blood of whoever you think is worthy and create clones of them. Infuse Tarkatan blood as usual."

He then says, "And the moment you are done...You will have your soul freed." And he says, "Thank you-" Then he says, "But if you betray me if Kotal Kahn arrives, I will destroy you and every soul in your very being."

Shang Tsung creates Tarkatan/Human hybrids of Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Tenten, Tsunade, Temari, Mei Terumi, Konan, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, and Shizune. So he basically made every woman a mileena look a like.

As the invasion ends, a small portal opens up. Out of it steps Kotal Kahn, having gone to so many realms trying to hide from Shao Kahn's wrath. But he arrived in a world being merged with Outworld.

And he was terrified. He saw Centaurian, Cyborgs, Black Dragon, Lin Kuei, Demons, Outworlders, Shokan, Tarkatan, Wraiths, and Zombies attack thousands of innocents and scorch the earth. He watches the bravery of the shinobi that strive to protect, but he watches them fail.

Kotal Kahn is appalled by the genocide. Even though he was a god of war in Earthrealm, he made a blood oath to never harm the defenseless. He then says, "I need to find Raiden and warn him."

Then a voice behind him says, "You will do no such thing, upstart." He turns around and see's Sheeva. He fights her with superior fighting style. If it was a Mortal Kombat Tournament, he could hear someone say flawless victory.

He then pulls out his knife, he then carves at her chest, reaches his hand in and pulls out her heart. He then crushes the heart, pouring blood all over him. Sheeva is now dead. He then says, "I'll now be on my way."

He then says in his native language, "Find me Raiden." A portal then opens and he is standing before Raiden, Mileena, Ermac, Earthrealm warriors, and several humans he doesn't recognize. When he sees Mileena and Ermac, he gets into a fighting stance.

He says, "Raiden! Get away from those two! They are here to destroy the realm! I have seen what is done!" Raiden says, "Kotal Kahn. Relax. Mileena has been abandoned by her father, and Ermac has the soul of a hero within him. What do you mean."

Kotal then looks at one of the unrecognized women, Sakura, and says, "Strange. In the world I was just in, I saw you die." Nightwolf then says, "Buruc, what you might have seen was an alternate version of this realm."

Mileena then says, "If Shao Kahn was able to absorb one of the other versions of this realm, who have more experienced shinobi due to it have a much further time. I think this RDA needs to grow. Kotal Khan, will you join?"

He says, "I will. But this realm, Earthrealm, and Edenia need to get much stronger to defend against Shao Kahn and Noob Saibot." Sonya then says, "What do you suggest?" Mileena then says, "Jigoku Sasori." and Scorpion appears.

She says, "Scorpion. My second wish is for you and the newly formed RDA to defend Earthrealm, Edenia, the Shinjurealms, and any other possible realm from Shao Kahn while training their strongest warriors to be ready in Mortal Kombat." He then says, "Very well, but you will need to go to the other one before Shao Kahn gets there."


	6. Chapter 6

The entire village was brought to the front gate of the village. Tsunade stood on a last minute podium with the RDA standing behind her. She says, "People of Konoha, I have important news that needs to be known. But first, let me introduce my guest, Raiden."

As Raiden approaches the Podium, he bows in respect. He starts off by saying, "I do not know where to start, so why don't I start from the very beginning. Long ago, a godlike creature simply called the One Being created a single realm and the Elder Gods."

He paused shortly and said, "After the Elder Gods were created, the One Being started to feed on their essences, but the Elder Gods rebelled and fractured the One Being and his single realm into millions of other realms. This is one such realm."

He paused again and said, "But the One Being wasn't dead. It's consciousness started a campaign to merge the realms once again and return to power. It found a way through a being called Shao Kahn, the ruler of a realm called Outworld."

He then continues, "Shao Kahn started to invade other realms with a personal army under his domain, slaughtering trillions of innocents. The Elder Gods chose to give the realms a chance in a tournament called Mortal Kombat."

He then says, "But he started to feel that it was taking too long to conquer the realms, so he chose to resort to a basic invasion. When he invaded the realm of so many behind me called Earthrealm, he was given the wrath of the Elder Gods."

He pauses and says, "But he has returned, and can no longer try to merge several realms, but he will try to invade this realm. My associate, Kotal Khan, says that he had returned from a realm close to this one, and it has already lost the Mortal Kombat and is absorbed."

Fujin then steps forward and says, "So what we do now is start going to another realm like this one, only as an alternate future, warn them, and join forces. We all then train to become powerful enough to save this realm, and hopefully destroy Shao Kahn once again."

Scorpion then starts to walk off the podium into a strange direction. Sub Zero says, "Scorpion. Where are you going?" And Scorpion says, "The dead can help. Bring the village, they will want to see this."

They all follow Scorpion to the Konoha Cemetery, where every person that has died in the history of the village has been buried. As the entire village is watching, he says, "I am Scorpion! Ruler of the Netherrealm! I command you to rise and defend your realm one more time!"

And suddenly, ghostly apparitions appear, some of the most famous warriors of the village, like the previous Hokage, and entire clans like the Uchiha. Scorpion then says, "Raiden, Fujin, Jerrod, you will be needed for this part."

Scorpion then says, "You have all lived and died for this village and clan. But your task is not over yet. The four that stand before you have ways to bring you back to life and prepare for the defense of this realm."

He pauses and says, "For those of you that wish to be properly revived, then go to the gods known as Raiden and Fujin, where they will take you to a world called Seido, and be given new and young bodies. For those of you that wish to be brought back in a singular body, having so many souls in it, then go to the green eyed man Jerrod. But for those that wish to tap into the powers of hellfire itself, then step forward towards me."

Several people step forward to Raiden and Fujin, but then, Scorpion looks to one man, Kakashi Hatake, who is shocked, and then says, "Rin!? Father!?" He stepped forward to this one woman and an older man, and said, "Do not worry, shinobi, they will return to your realm alive and well."

Another group of less than ideal numbers stepped forward to Jerrod. He recognized four of them from the monument behind him, the four previous Hokage. So many people were happy to see them again, especially Kushina.

As Jerrod took them to be made into a new Ermac, Scorpion looked and saw the Uchiha standing in front of him. He then says, "By the powers of the Netherrealm, I power this clan, the Uchiha clan, with the powers of a specter!"

And suddenly, this entire clan looks like a duplicate of Scorpion. One man, Shisui Uchiha steps forward and says, "Lord Scorpion, I request that you use my sharingan power Kotoamatsukami to rewrite their memories of hatred for this village, it might get in the way of defending the realms."

Scorpion says, "Very well." The technique is used on the Uchiha, and they are now heroes for the Shinjurealm. Scorpion then says, "Jerrod. For the new creation, since it will have the Hokage within it, name it Erkage."

As Jerrod, Raiden, and Fujin depart, a Specter couple, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, stepped forward to this one child, they then hugged the boy. The boy then hugged back. Scorpion appeared and says, "Is this boy your child?" And they said, "Yes."

After this, Kushina finally goes up to her son, Naruto Uzumaki. She says, "Hello Naruto." He says, "Who are you?" And she says, "I am from this realm, I was just revived in another's body. Ya know you can guess, right?"

He then says, "Are you my…" He was choking on the word mother, but she says, "I am." He then hugged her, and started to cry. He then took her to his apartment and said, "I have so many questions! Believe it!"

After most of the village left, Scorpion went to Tsunade and says, "The boy, Sasuke Uchiha, I could sense some hatred for a being named Itachi before the spectacle I made. But his parents seem to have waned the hatred."

After Scorpion leaves, Raiden goes to Tsunade and says, "If one of the other Shinju Realms have been conquered, then we will need to go to two of them at once. I recommend my warriors Stryker, Kabal, and Sub Zero."

Tsunade says, "You will have two ANBU teams to go to both realms." The two groups head out, yet Scorpion feels an odd feeling that tells him to stay. He looks at a map of the village, and feels an odd sense of Deja Vu.

Kung Lao finds Scorpion and says, "Scorpion. Is something the matter?" And he says, "The way the roads are designed, it reminds me of my village in the Shirai Ryu." He then points to one spot and says, "In my village, my house was here. Kana and Jubei loved that house."

Kung Lao says, "Kana and Jubei?" And he says, "My wife and newborn son. They were slain by Quan Chi. My vengeance made me into a pawn of the sorcerer." He then starts walking towards the spot on the map, and finds Naruto's apartment.

He eventually finds a quaint little residence. But here, he finds a whisper in his head saying, 'Release me'. He decides to go to the door and knock on it. The person that answers is Kushina and her son Naruto.

He decides to say, "I heard a voice coming from here that said release me." Naruto then said, "It's the nine tailed fox isn't it?" Scorpion then places his hands on the childs head and says, "I might be able to help."

Then suddenly, Scorpion was in a sewer of some sorts, in front of a cage. Then he sees very ominous eyes with a wicked grin, and says, "Who dares to disturb the demon that is hatred incarnate?"

Scorpion then says, "You are no demon. You were created from the essence of a demon, but you are no demon." The being then says, "Then why don't you step closer and allow me to rip you limb from limb?"

Scorpion says, "I think I will just instead give to you and this child more power. After this is done, I am sure you both will be thankful of me. For this is the power of hellfire." He then starts a fire on the tip of his finger and writes on the ground the symbol for specter. And it changes everything.


	7. Chapter 7

The SR2 Reconnaissance team arrives in SR2 Konoha. Some of the ANBU in the team decide to say, "Are we there? How do we know this is the right version of Konoha?" And Kabal says, "If it weren't, then the place would be on fire, or the people wouldn't be looking at us like we're aliens."

Sub Zero then says, "With how we look, I wouldn't be surprised if some people thought that." The Lead ANBU, Tenzo, says to the audience, "We wish to speak with the current Hokage." A jonin of this world takes them to see Tsunade. She then hears them to her about the events of the world so far.

After a while, the rest of the RDA arrives. The same events of the previous realm repeats itself. In both realms, Erkage travels to all of the ninja villages and absorbs the souls of the other dead Kage. Several thousands, maybe millions of resurrected as defenders of the realms.

(A/N: Erkage looks like MK9 Ermac, but with Hashirama Senju's body armor, Minato Namikaze's white cloak, and under his robes is Hiruzen Sarutobi's Shinobi Attire.) Also to make things greater, a new ally was found.

His name is Erron Black, and had actually survived with Kotal Kahn, having barely escaped with his life. He had appeared in the outskirts of Edenia, dehydrated and wounded. He was nursed back to health, and joined the RDA.

But elsewhere, darkness brews. Sektor has banished most of the human Lin Kuei to Earthrealm, to join Sub Zero's Lin Kuei, while creating his own Tekunin clan. Shao Kahn has sent to SR1 and SR2 his new loyal soldier D'Vorah, and Tanya. In both realms, they each go to the Akatsuki, and offer to them whatever they want to join Shao Kahn and Noob Saibot.

Then, the two went to Otogakure, but only in SR1, as SR2 Otogakure was nothing but ruins, where they recruited Taka and Kabuto Yakushi instead. In SR1, they manage to recruit the entire village of Otogakure. After this, D'Vorah goes to Tanya and says, "This One thinks that the Root needs to be recruited."

Tanya then says, "And how do you expect us to get into a village full of enemies?" And D'Vorah pulls out a scroll that disintegrates into flies, and then remakes themselves into a scroll. She says, "Leave that to This One." And the scroll becomes flies again and goes off to Konohagakure.

The flies arrive in the personal home of Danzo in SR1 and SR2. When he was alone, at his desk, the flies appeared and created the scroll. He opened it, and it read, "Danzo, join emperor Shao Kahn, your village will benefit from the alliance." And it went on and on, until it read, "If you want proof, then go to the Valley of the End to meet with his ambassadors."

The next day, Danzo makes preparations for a small expedition out to the Valley, with personal aids Fu and Torune. When they arrive, they find D'Vorah, Tanya, Baraka, Tremor, Kano, and Sektor. Danzo says, "If you don't mind me asking, who and what are you people?" And Tanya says, "We are the generals of the Emperor Shao Kahn of Outworld, and we offer to you the chance to usurp the princess."

Danzo then says, "And how do you know of my thoughts?" Sektor then says, "You wish to put your village above all else, but the princess wishes to put others before the village. We offer you the chance to usurp her, in exchange, you must be loyal follower of the emperor." They each then start saying more things the rest of the day, until Hanzo says, "I will work with Shao Kahn, but only for Konoha."

Kano then says, "Alright, mummy, here is what you have to do for us. You just gotta keep tabs on this princess and anybody that would be say from another world like us. And if they do arrive, you need to pick a candidate to spy on them." Danzo then says, "Those people already came, days ago. But I do know a candidate, he will be called Sai for this mission."

Baraka then says, "Now you have to bring to us a steady supply of recruits as well. We will need as much as possible." Danzo then thinks and says, "What if I brought to you one of the youngest Uchiha, he might be the most powerful." D'Vorah then says, "Are you referring to Sasuke Uchiha. This one thinks he won't comply." Danzo then says, "I know a few tricks to aid us."

(A/N: I am SO Sorry that this took so long to publish! School just started back up for me! And it is hard this year!)


End file.
